The present invention relates generally to mounting systems for toilet bowls, and more particularly, is directed to an improved bolt assembly to simplify toilet bowl mounting procedures.
It is the usual practice when connecting a toilet bowl to the plumbing system to provide a floor flange, at floor level, which flange is securely affixed at the top of the soil pipe bend or fitting to which the toilet is to be connected. A gasket of suitable composition is provided during installation in well known manner to prevent leakage in and about the interconnection between the toilet bowl and the top of the bend.
The floor flanges presently in popular use are provided with arcuate slots within which a pair of closet bolts are secured to provide a means for connecting the toilet bowl to the soil pipe bend in a secure and permanent interconnection. In accordance with the present practice, the closet bolts are arranged in a sliding, loose fit within the floor flange arcuate slots and accordingly, it is usually a two man job to mount a toilet upon the floor flange. One worker or helper must first position and hold the closet bolts in an upright orientation and the other worker can then lift and carefully place the toilet bowl mounting openings over the closet bolts. Inasmuch as the toilet bowls of various manufacturers are usually mounted in the same manner, the closet bolts usually available for such purposes are fabricated long enough to accommodate the widest or thickest bowl mounting flanges of the more popular toilet brands. Accordingly, in those instances wherein the bowl mounting flange is substantially less in height than the length of the closet bolt, it is now the common practice to cut the bolts to size by employing a hacksaw after the parts are positioned and assembled. In many instances, this creates a considerable problem inasmuch as the worker usually must apply the hacksaw to the closet bolt in an awkward or confined attitude, thereby making the bolt cutting a somewhat difficult and time consuming job.
The need remains therefore to provide a mounting bolt assembly which will permit a single worker to install a toilet bowl in a quickly executed and efficient manner to thereby save time and consequently costs when installing a toilet bowl.